


Sounds of Silence

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [17]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, Micro Story Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: The noises of a city never quite stop, not even at night, and sometimes the people around her are simply too many, too loud.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).

> For the Micro Story Prompt: "Too Loud"

It’s not that Nona doesn’t like the city. It’s just that sometimes, it can be a bit much.

Not all the time. There are things Nona appreciates about the size and bustle of the busy streets, and it’s a useful thing to be able to lose herself amongst the crowds. And in the middle of the day, the constant background noise of people talking and bartering and arguing is a comforting balance of things both familiar and new.

But it’s still a city, and perhaps Nona has become accustomed to solitude. The noises of a city never quite stop, not even at night, and sometimes the people around her are simply too many, too loud.

When those moments come, Nona takes a familiar path to the outskirts of the city- not too far, but just far enough for the sounds and the crowds to fade away. Just enough for her to breathe in the cool evening air a little more peacefully, and enjoy her silence.


End file.
